


These Nails Are Made For Scratchin'

by ghostedMinds



Series: Nail Troubles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Momoi Satsuki, Mentions of Sex, Nail Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine thinks that Kise's nails are too long and need to be cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Nails Are Made For Scratchin'

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and apologies for any errors.  
> Got the idea for the name of the story from the song 'These Boots Are Made For Walkin'

It comes after sex. 

Well it comes up during sex but the blonde is too lost in pleasure to understand what’s being said and the tan teen isn’t completely aware of what he’s saying, so it gets properly discussed after sex. 

Both boys are lying next to each other, panting, sweaty, exhausted, and completely sated in a way that only sex with each other brings, which is very close to the satisfaction that comes after playing one-on-one with each other. Aomine can feel the welts begin to rise on his back which is when he fully brings it up.

“Kise. Cut your nails. They’re too fucking long.” 

The blonde’s mind is still fuzzing and it takes him a few minutes to understand what his lover said. Using energy he wasn’t aware he had, he turns over and looks at the tan man. “Wha?”

Dark blue eyes looks the blonde over, loving how messed up the model looks. “Your nails. You scratched up my back idiot.” He scowls for effect because his back does hurt a little and a man’s nails should not cause such scratches. The idea of having to get scratched up every time he wants to fuck the blonde doesn’t sit well with him either, but that goes unsaid.

Kise looks down at his nails before he lets out a yawn and rolls up beside Aomine and hugs him. “Alright Aominecchi.” The tan grunts and wraps the blonde up in his arms. The answer will have to do because the only time he can get the blonde to shut up without whining or complaining is after sex when he’s exhausted and satisfied. 

Sleep seems like a wonderful idea so Aomine closes his eyes as well and drifts to sleep with his lover’s breath ghosting over his chest.

The next day Aomine has completely forgotten about Kise’s nails or the fact that the day before his back got scratched up during sex. He ignored the questions he’d been asked while changing during practice from his teammates, Satsuki had threatened and dragged him to practice and no matter what she said she was fucking terrifying when she wanted to be, but when he was in his room with said blonde, about to have some sex, getting scratched up by overly long nails was the last thing on his mind.

After they’ve finished fucking, where Kise is laying across the tan’s chest and looks into his face with a grin, the matter is brought up again. “Better?” The tan looks at the model with a frown. Not only does he have no idea what he’s talking about, but he’s actually starting a conversation in what’s usually they’re after sex sleep time which is uncharacteristic for the blonde.

Kise pouts and crosses his arms on Aomine’s chest where he decides to rest his head because he is tired but he’s got a thank you to receive. He holds his fingers up a little so Aomine can at least see them, and the no longer long nails, before talking again. “I cut my nails Aominecchi. Are you happy now?”

Aomine recognizes the slight whine in his lover’s voice and just grunts, not looking away from those golden eyes. “Yeah. Thanks.” Kise just pouts more not wanting a simple thanks. He had to go out of his way to get his nails cut and then filed so that they wouldn’t scratch Aomine up any more. “Aominecchi~” he whines, digging his much shorter nails into the tan’s chest to get his attention.

A glare is sent down at the model as the tan hisses in pain. “What?” “I want a thank you kiss.” Aomine feels himself getting irritated but just takes a breath and wraps his arms around the blonde’s waist and leans down to kiss the blonde, in a way he knows will drive the blonde crazy and leave him panting and slightly disoriented. “Happy Ryouta. Now get some sleep.” Kise hums happily as he rests his head on his still crossed arms and lets his eyes close as they both drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and let me know what you think. If you want to request something for this ship or another or a fandom (like this one or Haikyuu or any other fandom) then go ahead and leave me a request here or on my[Tumblr ](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
